The Talent Show
by Phantomspirit12
Summary: Casper High is hosting its annual Talent Show. Danny is entering, but after a bet with Tucker, he's not singing...
1. Chapter 1: Bets And Begginings

**Hey guys! I am back from Florida and I need to tell You guys something I forgot to mention last time. **

**Danny: Is it that you haven't even started writing the 6th chapter of The Arrival? **

**Me: Hey, I put you in that story, I can take you out just as fast. **

**Danny: Crap. But wouldn't you get a lot of hate from your readers if you did that.  
Me: True. Nevermind that, the thing I wanted to say was that I am going to California for a week in November over Thanksgiving. So yeah, please don't hate me people. Also during the school year the chapters will come slower than usual because I'm just entering 7th grade, and 6th grade had about 3 hours of homework almost every night (Curse you AP classes :P). Meh, I'll just use some of my free time to think of what to write. **

**Danny: (Reads plot for other stories) Wait you're doing what to me in Ghost Or Dragon!?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any other subject I write in this one. I'm just changing it a little because I don't like writing certain words. The ones I do write though are fine.  
**  
**Chapter 1: Bets and Beginnings.**

"Are you really sure you want to do this, dude?"

"I'm sure."

"You know if I win, you have to do it for real, and help me with mine." Tucker said with a smirk.

"I know, just flip the coin, please." Danny asked anxiously. He wanted to get this over with so he could prepare for the show tonight. Surprisingly, the school board had announced a talent show the past week.

"Okay, you call it." Tucker flipped the coin in the air.

"Tails!"

"Heads!"

The coin spun in the air until it fell back down into the techno geek's hand, landing with the head of President Washington facing up. "Yes!" Tucker joyfully exclaimed. "Now you have to help me 'disappear' and you have to do the comedy sketch!"

Danny sighed in frustration as the school bell rang. He didn't even know if he could make it work. "Fine, but we better get going. We need to prepare for tonight."

**~Line Break~  
**  
"Okay everyone. Welcome to our first night of the Judging round for the show. Our Judging round will last for 4 nights of this week and we will give the results on Friday. I am proud of all of you that are participating, I also hope the audience enjoys our show. Our first act will be Dashel Baxter performing his Ballet act?" A proud, yet confused Mr. Lancer announced. The bald teacher walked offstage as a blonde jock in a leotard stepped forward from the wings of the stage.

**~ Noooooooooooooooo You Don't Get To See Dash Doing Ballet! You People are about to see the thing I'm changing. Again I don't own anything but the changes.~**

"Now we will watch Tucker Foley with his Magic act." A voice called from the sound stage.

Tucker walked out wearing a black and red cape and a top hat. Bowing to the audience, he started to speak. "For my first trick this week, I shall make myself levitate 5 feet in the air!" The crowd watched in awe as the geek lifted off the stage and into the air, completely unaware of the two invisible hands holding him up.

"Are you sure this is allowed?" Danny whispered into Tuckers ear.

"Does it really matter? Hey, I won the bet so you have to help me." He quietly replied.

Danny set Tucker down as fast as he had brought him up. The audience excitedly applauded at his "amazing trick". The second Tucker was safely on the floor, Danny rushed off to get ready for his act.

**~OK THIS IS THE ONE WITH DANNYS ACT~**

Nearly all the acts were finished. Paulina was great at piano, Dash sucked at ballet, and Mikey rocked the banjo. Finally, it was Danny's turn. He had been preparing 3 days for tonight's act. `Okay, calm yourself down, Fenton. You can do this.'. His head popped up the second his name was called. He cautiously walked onstage, gaining confidence as he walked. He slowly went up to the mic and, clearing his throat, began his act. (A/N If you want to watch the full sketch without the changes look u- oh wait I'm not changing this one. If you want something for what I just did. Look up Troll Song.)

Danny started the first of his 5 acts...

**"I'm Surprised I wasn't Kidnapped**.

**I would have been perfect to be kidnapped.  
**  
**You** **know if a van pulled up, an old rickety van**

**And I was just Standing on my lawn.**

**Some weird guy rolls down the window. 'Hey. Hey Kid. You want a bike?'"**

The audience in front of Danny started to laugh a bit more.

**"I'd be like: 'Yeah! You got a bike!?'**

**'Yeah it's in the back of my van.'**

**I'd be like: 'swoosh!' And I'd be in the van like: 'Where is it'**  
**'We gotta go. I forgot its actually in my basement.'**

**'WELL DRIVE THE VAN! LETS GO GET THIS THING! HAHA IM GONNA GET A BIKE!'"**

The audience was roaring with laughter by the time he finished. He bowed to them and left the stage as Mr. Lancer walked on. "Well, that concludes tonight's show. We hope to see you all tomorrow."

**Hey, I'm back. How did you guys enjoy it?**

**Danny: It was great!**

**Tucker: Awesome!**

**Sam: Cool**

**Dash: It sucked. Why did you make me do ballet!**

**Me: Hey, almost all football players do ballet to increase their kick. You're lucky I didn't make Kwan wax you. Also for saying it sucked *Clicks tongue and Shadow appears.***

**Shadow: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**Dash: Oh Crap! *puddle forms around his feet* Not again! *Runs off***

**Danny: Ha-ha sukkah**

**Well, See You Guys Later. *looks at clock* Oh crap its 12:30 in the morning! I have to sleep sometime right?**

**Night Guys!**


	2. Chapter 2: For The Laughs

**WooHoo this is one of my most successful stories yet**

**Danny: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!**

**Me: Who put you on a sugar high.**

**Danny: I ate all of your Caramel Swirls.**

**Me: Dude! I won't be able to get more till next year!**

**Danny: Don't you have some Mint Swirls left and the Continental Almonds.**

**Me: Mint is too much for me. I can't handle anything strong. Also I can't eat nuts because I got my braces in May.  
Danny: and you can't handle strong stuff, why?**

**Me: When I was 3, my dad accidentally let me use his spoon that he used for jalapeños. Almost the entire restaurant spoke only Mexican... I'm also a super-taster, so I'm extra sensitive to taste.**

**Danny: Yikes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any other subject I write in this one. I'm just changing it a little because I don't like writing certain words. The ones I do write though are fine. I DON'T OWN THIS IDEA GUEST! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**"You did great Danny!" Sam high-fived her best friend.

"Yeah, that was awesome dude!" Tucker added with a smile.

"Thanks guys. Actually the funny thing is, I imagined Vlad as the kidnapper." (Hint hint)

They didn't notice a small Vlad shaped spider camera on the wall. The frootloop viewing their every move let out a small growl of frustration. (Don't worry this has nothing to do with the story. Also everyone, please read all of my A/Ns for any of my stories. Talking to YOU Guest)

All Three of Team Phantom left to get ready for that night.

~Line Break~

"Welcome to our second night of Casper Highs Talent Show everyone! Now, will all of our students competing line up on the stage please." Lancer walked over to stage right as Dash, Mikey, Paulina, Danny, Tucker and some other kids lined up. Mr. Lancer pulled out an envelope with some results on them. "We have decided that only 5 of you will make it to the finals and out of the 25 of you competing, 5 of you will have to leave. Will these 10 people step up... Dashel Baxter, Laura Jones, Doug Lee, Thomas Frank, Leo Frank, Dorothy Wheeler, Daniel Fenton, Paulina Sanchez, Tucker Foley and Mikey Smith. Only 5 of you will move on, every student has voted on one person to move on, these people are Dashel Baxter, Mikey Smith, Paulina Sanchez, Tucker Foley and..."

The audience was on the edge of their seats. They were waiting for the final students name to be called

"Daniel Fenton!"

The entire school cheered excitedly as the 5 people stepped up. They all walked off stage to get ready for their acts.

~Line Break~

"-and that concludes Dash Baxter's ballet act!" The soundstage announced as Tucker walked onstage yet again

~Muahahaha! I LOVE torturing you people~

"Now I will make all of this meat on the table in front of me disappear!" Tucker proudly announced. He picked up his "wand" and stabbed it into the meat. "Ishallus Eatius" He then put the entire piece of meat in his mouth. The audience died laughing as Tucker smiled and walked offstage.

"We will now hear Cassie Kirstien singing Crossing Field. A girl with wavy dark hair walked onstage and began singing.

(Disclaimer: The description for the video of this song said that I can use the lyrics as long as I give credit to the creator of the video and give a link, sadly we can't do that but the video is called ENGLISH "Crossing Field" Sword Art Online (AmaLee) On YouTube by: LeeandLie. Thank you)

**I was never right, for the hero type of role**

**I admit it**

**With my heart, shivering in fear**

**I can see today's reflected in each past tear**

**Even so**

**It has been calling the heavens to me**

**But I cannot hide**

**All the emptiness inside**

**My fleeing Heart**

**Once in my dreams, I rose and soared**

**No matter how I'm knocked around**

**or beaten down **

**I will stand up, restored**

**all of my love has yet to wake**

**I know your strength is what I lack**

**You've got my back and know that I've got yours**

**I have you to thank for lighting up the dark**

**Because you're here with me, our dreams will soar free**

**Forever**

The background voices started to sing as well

**_I wanna always be with you_**

**_I give you everything I have  
_****  
I could never find light to guide me through the night**

**And with one touch**

**I'd recall every memory**

**all too precious to not hold them all close to me**

**It's tempting to close your eyes and turn from the world**

**But it's bittersweet**

**Like you've somehow missed a beat**

**With no restart**

**When every wish has overlapped**

**You'll realize if you carry on with every dawn**

**Your hesitation fades**

**All of your scars will disappear**

**I will become your sword and shield**

**This crossing field's path that we select**

**The promise we made will last for all our days**

**If it's our bonds well live by, I will put my**

**Faith in you**

She stopped as a guitar solo started to play, waiting for the time to sing again.

Her voice was soft at first getting louder by the second

**_I only need one miracle_**

**Can you not hear me call at all?**

**Until that day I'll keep screaming your name.**

**Once in my dreams, I rose and soared**

**No matter how I'm knocked around**

**or beaten down **

**I will stand up, restored**

**all of my love has yet to wake**

**I know your strength is what I lack**

**You've got my back and know that I've got yours**

**I have you to thank for lighting up the dark**

**Because you're here with me, our dreams will soar free**

**Forever**

The background voices sang yet again.

**I wanna always be with you**

**I wanna hold you tight right now**

**I swear that I'll be who you choose**

**I'll give you everything I have**

Cassie joined in at the last line, ending the song off.

~Line Break~

(Ok this I didn't change this one that I know of. I took out one part that I didn't get and changed a few words that either I don't like or don't understand.)

Danny cleared his throat and began his act.

**"We've all had some crappy jobs right? **

**Whatever, you gotta do it**

**First job I had**

**Burger King**

The audience busted out laughing

**My best friend got in the job too, my best friend got the job. **

**He was the manager, and he got into the job. **

**and you think that would be cool, you know, because he's my bro.**

**But he was a j*****

**He thought he was the burger king, you know what I'm saying**

More laughter from the audience

**He would put me on drive-through every night.**

**Why do people insist on yelling at the drive-through?**

**You know, its modern technology. I'd be there with my little headset: Hi welcome to Burger King, may I take your order**

**WHAAAAAAAAAATTDOINWUWWJFUGW**

**Sir.**

**WHATDOINEEDWHAAAATSWWROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG**

**Excuse me, Chewbacca **

**I'm bleeding from the ears here, lets calm down.**

**Alright were dealing with food, not missiles governor, NOW DRIVE AROUND!**

Even more laughter from the audience.

**I would rather have had people yell then when people didn't talk loud enough, that drove me crazy.**

**You know, ten cars out there and id be like: Hi mam may I take your order?**

**Danny made his voice sound higher and softer.**

**(Random mumbling) andandthepickles (More random mumbling) pickles.**

The audience couldn't stop laughing

**Mam hello? can I help you?**

**Pickles and the shakes! and a shake filled with pickles and a large in the shakes and the pickles, and the pickles, and the pickles, and the pickles.**

**Alright mam, apparently you want some pickles. **

**Mam are you trying to m***** me via drive-through? What are you saying? **

**Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo?**

**Chicken Tenders... Sweet sauce all over me...**

**O-Ok mam drive around. SOMEONE GET SOME SAUCE NOW! COME ON, SHE WANTS IT HER WAY!**

****The audience could not stop laughing as he made his way off stage.

**Phew its finished. That took longer than expected.**

**Danny: Now it's time to answer some reviews!**

**BloodBlossom88- Thanks BB. Yeah I had a lot of fun writing the dash wetting pants thing.**

**IceQueenandFireQueen- Yes, Yes it was**

**DannyPhantom619- Thanks. At least you're not hating on me for it, like Someone else**

**Zaqhirix Cheshire- Thanks Cheshire, That video actually is the one that inspired me to do this.**

**Wolfwind97- Thanks wolf! Also thank you for being my beta reader.**

**DP-PJO-SPN-Girl297- MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHA I LOVE TOURTURING YOU PEOPLE!  
You're welcome, Your review also made my week.**

**wolfs1999- Thanks**

**ItTicklesLikeCrazy- Thanks so much! If you liked that then you will love this one.**

**kirahphantom- Thanks. There is need for sleep, so moms don't get frustrated.**

**Guest- *Cough READTHEDISCLAIMERANDYOUWOULDNTHAVESAIDTHAT Cough* Oh it looks like I have a cold.**

**TheJeanWhisperer- Thank you, you are also awesome!**

**PrennCooder- Thanks, That was a fast update wasn't it? XD**

**Danny: So Spirit, how's that co-write coming along with BloodBlossom?**

**Me: Starting it today. Were gonna decide who writes the first chapter.**

**Danny: What's it about?**

**Me: *Zips Lips***

**Danny: Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Me: *Unzips lips* No and the puppy dog eyes wont convince me *Zips Lips again***

**Danny: Why?**

**Me: *Zips Eyes close***

**Danny: See you guys later! Imma go see if she has anymore chocolate **

**Me: *Tackles Danny to the ground* MY CHOCOLATE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, since I wrote chapter 6 of The Arrival, why not this one?**

**Anyways guys, Thank you for all the support that you have been giving on this story and others. **

**Also I have gotten a request from a reviewer on this story to put certain sketch in here, I cannot do that, but I can add a bonus chapter with ones Danny ****_tried,_**** but decided against them.**

**~Timeskip to Danny's act because I'm tired and I have Homework~**

Danny cleared his throat and began his act for the night.

**"Your whole life, there has always been that one creepy weird person somewhere in your life.**

**I guarantee it. That's just when we're little, then you finally grow up...**

**nunununununununununu**

**That's the sound of growing up...**

**Even now at your job there is a freak.**

**There is a weird guy at every job that makes you concernicus every time he's around.**

**The strange thing about it, it's the same guy at every single job you go to.**

The audience began to laugh as he continued.

**Right? He's there, you quit, you go to the new job and you're like:**

Danny made his voice high pitched.

**Oh my God isn't that the guy from the other job? That's the guy, the scary guy! Why am I talking in such a high voice? It's ridiculous. Makes no since!**

**I can describe the guy.**

**I can tell you right now.**

**I can list all the features of this guy. **

**First of all, he's not a fat guy. **

**He's not fat, you would never say "He's fat", but he is, shapes. **

**He's like an ameba, he's always a different, consistency, he's like a lava lamp type of individual.**

**Walks around very slowly.**

**Nobody talks to that guy.**

**You don't talk to that guy.**

**He's got the blueblocker glasses on, you'd never see his eyes.**

**He has a pocket with the whole jubilee of pens in case he has to write a lot.**

**And nobody talks to that guy. If youre in the break room with a couple of your friends.**

**You see him come morphing in out of your parrif**

**Second he comes in: Hey, do you guys want to get the heck out of the break room?!**

**Lets go on the roof and break dance!**

**Lets go behind the vending machiene, can somebody... pull the machiene up so i can go behind here? MOVE THE MACHIENE PLEASE! PLEAAAAAAASE!?**

**Nobody talks to that guy, but let me tell you something. Any job I've ever had in my life, I talk to that guy.**

**I would talk to him, and find him on purpose. Have little chit-chats with him.**

**I would be very interested.**

**I'd be like by the way, heres a Snickers, thats for you. Peanuts, Caramel, put it in your mouth, enjoy it!**

**You know why I talk to that guy?**

**Cuz when that day comes when he finally snaps, and he comes into work with a sawed off shotgun.**

**Walking through the halls BOOM BOOF BOOM BOOF**

**He finally gets to my office, he's gonna be like:**

**... Thanks for the candy...**

Danny took a bow in front of the laughing audience.

**Don't... hate... me...**

**Anyways lets answer some reviews!**

**Adventuregirltwi1- I've watched almost all of them**

**IceQueenandFireQueen- If you're talking about the song, MY FRIEND PUT ME UP TO IT OK!**

**Guest (I don't know if its the same person...)- Thank you, I am confusing**

**Wolfwind97- Thank you! My friend actually made me watch it and put the song in!**

**ploThief- THANK YOU! I've seen both of them but I didn't see them till AFTER I decided what acts he should have...**

**Wow... not even 1000 words... SHORTEST! CHAPTER! EVER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wahoo! ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS!**

**I'm just going to cut to Danny's act and go into full detail on the last chapter. **

**IF WE REACH 35 REVIEWS THEN I WILL INCLUDE DASH DOING BALLET!**

Danny walked up to the microphone and cleared his throat.

**"It would have been a lot better off if I had studied more when I was growing up, you know?**

**But you know where it all went wrong was the day of the spelling bee because up until that day I was an idiot, but nobody else knew.**

**When the spelling bee day popped up: Alright kids up against the wall. It's time for public humiliation. Spell a word wrong you sit down in front of your friends.**

**Yeah that's great for the little egos: Hey look at me I'm a moron! I wasn't even close! I was using numbers and stuff!**

**That's why I admired that kid who spelled it wrong on purpose so he could sit down. He knew he wasn't gonna win so I stand there for 3 hours. **

**First round: CAT: K-A-T I'm outta here! As he passed me: heh, I know there's two T's.**

**I remember my teacher asking me: Danny, what's the I before E rule?**

**Uhhhhhh, Um, I before E, always?**

**What are you, and idiot, Danny?**

**Well apparently!**

**So she explains it: No, Danny. It's I before E EXEPT after C, and when sounding like A as in neighbor and weigh, and on weekends and holidays and all throughout May, and you'll always be wrong no matter WHAT YOU SAY!**

**That's a hard rule... That's a rough rule... **

**Plurals were hard too...**

**Danny, how do you make a word a plural?**

**You put a S, you put a S at the end of it.**

**When?**

**Uhhhhh, on weekends and holidays- **

**No Danny, no let me show you**

**So she asks this kid who knew everything, Erwin**

**Erwin, Erwin what is the plural for ok?**

**Oxen! The farmer used his oxen!**

**Danny?**

**Whahat?**

**Danny, what's the plural for box?**

**Boxen! I bought two boxen of doughnuts!**

**Oh no Danny, no. Let's try another one, Erwin what is the plural for Goose?**

**Geese! I saw a flock of geese!**

**Danny?**

**Whahahahat!**

**What's the plural for moose?**

**Moosen! I saw a flock of moosen. They're many of them! Many much moosen! Out in the woods, in the woodes! In the woodsen! The meese want the food! Food to eatenensen! The meece want the food in the woodynensensen! Food in the woodynensensen!**

**Danny! Danny... you're an imbecile...**

**Imbecullen!**

**What, are you speaking German Danny?**

**German. Germane! Germane. Jackson! Jackson 5, Chino!**

**Danny what the heck are you talking about?**

**I don't know. I don't know really.**

**I think the worst day was the day the science project was due.**

**Waking up that morning, that was fun right?**

**Your head would pop off your pillow: Oh no! It's due today! I had nine months to work on it and did nothing! Except a cardboard box, oh boxen.**

**You'd show up, you're scared, you don't have anything good, and you find out, all the other kids, their parents made theirs for them. I hated that! They're backing them in on flatbed trucks.**

**One kid with a volcano. He didn't know how to zip up his own pants, but he built a volcano! How'd ya swing that!?**

**I didn't know what to do for my project so I brought in a paper cup filled with dirt, just hoping the teacher would know I'm an idiot and just walk right on past me. As long as I was holding something.**

**What do you have there Danny?**

**It's a cup of dirt. Just put an F on there and let me go home!**

**Well, explain it!**

**Well it's a cup, with dirt in it! I call it "Cup of Dirt"! You should move on now , go ahead, head on down the line there.**

**So she went to this one kid, there was a kid in my class. He made the same solar system like, 19 years in a row, ya know. A bunch of styrofoam balls held together with coat hangers. Hey, you're breaking some new ground the Copernicus **

**He's going: The big yellow one's the sun! The yellow one is the sun!**

**Alright, what are these other planets-**

**THE BIG YELLOW ONE'S THE SUN!**

**Alright calm down**

**ALRIGHT!**

**Okay THAT was fun to write.**

**Danny: Ok I admit it, That was fun.**

**Me: Well I'm gonna start a new co-write with BloodBlossom soon so yeah!**

**Danny: Whats it about?**

**Me: Actually we already have three co-write ideas, and I'm not telling you Fishbrain!**

**Danny: Fishbrain?**

**Me: *Starts to sweat* Not fishbrain, I ment, birdbrain! Yeah! Cya later guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**YOU DID IT GUYS! WE GOT 35 REVIEWS!**

**Danny: Oh Dash is so in for it! *Smiles evilly***

**Me: YES! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHIHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**Danny: *Sweat drops* Well I'm gonna go now...**

**Me: Okay but seriously guys I'm going to say the name of a video with the ballet thing because (1 I wanted you guys to see it how I saw it (2 I can't write out dance sequences because I don't know how half of the ballet words are spelled even if I do take ballet...**

_'Our first act tonight will be Dash Baxter performing his ballet routine to Dance Of The Sugar Plum Fairy _

Dash then walked onstage in a black leotard **(READ THIS: The name of the video is Pyotr IIyich Tchaikovsky / Nina Kaptzova - Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy)**

As the panting jock walked offstage, Tucker walked onstage and stood in front of the audience. "For my final trick! I will disappear before your very eyes!" Just as soon as he said this he vanished from the audiences vision. Unknown to them, two invisible hands were making this possible.

"You sure this isn't cheating?" Danny asked

The techno geek whispered back "It is, but again, you lost the bet so yeah."

Sighing Danny let the invisibility drift off of his friend, and flew backstage to get ready. Straightening his tie, he took a deep breath, and walked onstage

**"This is one of the best things in the world I have ever done. I love this! It's like having a job, that you actually like.**

**I mean, so many of us have horrible jobs.**

**I think the worst feeling, is when you wake up late for your job.**

**Especially, if it's a ** **crappy job!**

**Because you wake late up for your crappy life, how awful is that: I'm late for what I hate!**

**Ugh! Just Ugh! With a side of UGH!**

**And you know you're late when you wake up. You just know it before you even look at the clock. You just get this feeling in your chest.**

**Right? You're just so comfortable and cozy, and then you're like: UMPH UGH I'M LATE I'M LATE I'M LATE!**

**You just know, and then you're like: Ok wait, no wait a minute, maybe I'm not late.**

**You look at the clock and you're like: DANG IT I AM LATE! I HATE THAT I'M LIKE NOSTRODOMIUS AND CAN PREDICT THAT I'M LATE, I HATE THAT! I HATE IT! Foreseen lateness...**

**Right, and if you have to be at work at 8:00, it's always like 7:54, just enough time to do nothing!**

**To just lay there and go: I CAN'T DO ANYTHING! I CAN'T EVEN HAVE AN ENGLISH MUIFFIN! WHAT CAN I DO! What's the one thing I want to do?**

**You're gonna wear that fat sweater to keep all of your stink in because you can't even shower. You look like Dr. Huckstable . **

**Show up at work you're like: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey! This is my Christmas sweater in July!**

**Don't start doing that, or you puff out all the stink: Hey! I'm, I'm outraged today!**

**Oh, yeah I can tell...**

**It is the ****_worst_**** feeling. I'll tell you the latest I was. I working at a video store: Video Horizons...****_ Our Movies Are Your Future..._**** That was our slogan.**

**So I'm an employee there, just doing my job. When one day, the manager comes up: Hey Danny, guess what, good news! You are the manager of Video Horizons. Congratulations.**

**And I said: Oh my God, all my dreams, have just come true**

**He takes out these keys and was super serious. My boss was really serious. This is a lot of responsibility Danny, okay. You gotta get here on the bright, dust off all the uncle bucks.**

**He leaned in with his hands on his knees and I leaned in, like we were going on a treasure hunt: Alright where's the map Huck? I'll start in Horror, you start digging in Romance.**

**Then he got all serious: All right Danny, tomorrows your first day, gonna be a lot of units coming in and out of here, so make sure you get in here on the bright okay, open the store, be in here by 8:30 and have it open by 9:00.**

**So I'm all excited and wanted to feel cool: Hey, hey throw the keys at me, it'll look cool.**

**I'm like three feet away but I'm like: ****_woosh_**** Ah-ha yes!**

**I go home, get into bed that night, go to sleep. All of the sudden, GHASP, I wake up: I'M LATE!**

**I look at the clock, it's 1:45! In the afternoon! That's like five and a half hours late!**

**I'm just staring at the clock, just hoping it's going to sprout little legs and be like (Raises voice): I'm just kidding hahahahahaha! I was just being a stupid clock, playing stupid clock games, let me set it back teeheeheehee.**

**DON'T DO THAT CLOCK! I DON'T LIKE WHEN YOU PLAY STUPID CLOCK GAMES!**

**Nut, it did not sprout little legs, I just lay there, swearing at myself.**

**And here's the thing, there's no excuse for five and a half hours late. There's always a good lie when you're fifteen hours late: I am sorry I was late. I was shot in the head, and then I had to have laser corrective surgery so the scars wouldn't show, you can't see the scar but I was shot in the head**

**No excuse for five and a half hours late. He was waiting there for me like: Where were YOU?**

**I'm just standing there: Heeeeeeeeeeey. Mark MARK, you didn't, you didn't hear!? The circus animal that got loose and took hostages? I was one of the hostages! The gazelles were dancing on my chest!**

**He started calling me some names the I just snapped: (BLEEP) Crap I didn't just say that!**

**He's like: wh-wha-wha-WHAT.**

**Videos are rattling on the shelf, fire starts coming out of his eyes ****_whoooooosh_**

**What did you say?! All I'm thinking: Crap I'm going to get a horrible reference, there goes my dang reference**

**Then I thought: Well, since I'm going to get a horrible reference, I might as well beat the crap out of him or something, punch him continuously in the neck, who's gonna believe that if they call for reference?**

**Well, he showed up 5 and a half hours late, and punched me continuously in the neck! If that's the kind of man you want to hire!**

**They're like: You got the job! This guy is a looneytoon. Welcome! Welcome to Kinko's!" **

The smiling Danny bowed and walked offstage.

All of the acts were finished, now it was time to announce the winner. Mr. Lancer walked onstage carrying an envelope with the winners names inside. Calling the five remaining contestants onstage and walked up to the microphone. "The three contestants I call out, please step forward." Clearing his throat, he began to call three names "Paulina Sanchez, Tucker Foley and Daniel Fenton."

Said contestants stepped forward, awaiting their place to be called.

"In third place is, Paulina Sanchez! Now onto our second place winner" Paulina stepped forward to receive her award. "Our second place winner... is... Daniel Fenton!" (**DON'T HURT ME!)**

**Heh-heh... PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! **

**Danny: Maybe they won't if you answer the reviews.**

**Me: Okay!**

**wolfs1999: Thanks!**

**BloodBlossom88: Well, the wait's over! **

**Wolfwind97: YAY!**

**Coookieplzandthnx: And have Dash do ballet, you did**

**zigball: That's what sparked this idea**

**meladi1: COOL!**

**BelieveInYourDreams: Thanks. And I do believe in my dreams :3.**

**fanfiction reader 14: Thank you!**

**Cya Guys!**


End file.
